lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Showdown
This is the 14th episode of the second season and the 34th episode of the series. Plot After Davenport seems to only point out what they do wrong, the Lab Rats begin to get annoyed Davenport. Meanwhile, Marcus hacks into Eddy and he and his dad, Donald's brother Douglas capture Donald. Marcus and his dad show Donald trapped and try to lure them to their lair. Leo reveals that Marcus is also bionic with all their powers combined, and that he wanted to tell, but Marcus threatened to go to the authorities about Adam, Bree, and Chase. They go to Marcus's secret house in their new mission suits. Adam and Bree are easily defeated by Marcus, but Chase uses a new ability, levitation, to "beat" Marcus. Douglas transports them into Donald's cage, and reveals that he is their father. Douglas used to work with Donald, but got kicked out of the company for evil ideas. Douglas then built Marcus, an android who is dying fast. Leo arrives to rescue the gang with Eddy. Marcus comes outside and electrocutes Leo, but Leo survives by wearing a protection vest. Meanwhile, the Lab Rats ask Donald what happened and they manage to deflect the laser beam cage. However, Douglas reveals that he put a triton app on their chips and will control them as soon as he decodes Donald's block. Donald and Douglas fight for the triton app remote, and Donald ends up crushing it. Adam, Bree, and Chase take on Marcus, but equally matched. Leo arrives in the exoskeleton, but Marcus easily defeats him, and just as Marcus is about to finally kill Leo, Adam gets angry and reveals a bionic ability (bionic energy blast), that knocks out Donald, Douglas, Marcus, and Leo. Douglas escapes, and Donald tries to get them all out. Marcus gets back up, angry, but the lair collapses on him, killing him. Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Donald escape back home, and Marcus' robotic hand rises from the rubble, but effectively shuts down, thus confirming his death. The Lab Rats say that Donald is their real father, and Donald says that he's proud of each of them. Summary Marcus and Douglas lure the Lab Rats into a trap and they learn shocking revelations about their secret origins and creator. Leo partners with Eddy for a surprise attack on Douglas' lair resulting in an epic bionic showdown. Cast Main Cast *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Mateus Ward as Marcus *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *Marcus's dad reveals that he is Adam, Bree and Chase's father, and it is true. *Davenport is kidnapped for the first time in the series *The Lab Rats find out that Leo was right all along. *Leo and Eddy work together in this episode. *This episode is one-hour long *This is the NOT the season finale *It's revealed that Marcus is an android in this episode. *Marcus POSSIBLY dies in this episode. *Chase gets his second hidden bionic ability. *Adam gets his hidden bionic ability. *The Lab Rats will get new mission suits. *In this episode it is revealed that Davenport is having a secret weapon vault under the secret lab. *This is two sneek peeks so check it out 'Lab Rats': 'Bionic Showdown' Sneak Peek - Hollywood Reporter and EXCLUSIVE: Lab Rats “Bionic Showdown” Sneak Peek! | BOP and Tiger Beat Online *In the episode Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, Davenport said that Adam, Bree & Chase were his brother's kids, leading to us thinking it was a lie, because he was talking to Leo's grandma. But this episode revealed that what he said was true. Also he thought that Douglas was dead (due to Douglas apparantly faking his death to avoid the authorities) and he told Leo's grandma that he adopted the trio after his brother died. Video Gallery Marcus bionic showdonw.png ahjsfjajg.png Untitled12.png Exo.png Only One.png Marcus dad.png father.png Disney XD Bionic Showdown.png Image18.jpeg Image17.jpeg Image16.jpeg Image15.jpeg Image14.jpeg Image13.jpeg Image20.jpeg Image19.jpeg Image18.jpeg Image23.jpeg Image22.jpeg Image21.jpg Davenport hologram.png Although your bionics are amazing, they might not always be enough.png i do not have a secret weapons vault.png bionic showdown pic.png Davenport Brothers.png See that mole.png Hello Donny hello dougy.png Smiling at Adam.png Adorable smiles.png Brase in bionic showdown.png New Bionic mission suits.png The four.png Changing into new mission suits.png going to save davenport.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:One hour episodes Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes